


Fictober 2020 - AkaNeko One-Shot Collection

by Yurick25



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: #FictoberLQCLF, AkaNekomaru, Akaneko, Akanidai - Freeform, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, FictoberLQCLF, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurick25/pseuds/Yurick25
Summary: Esta es una colección de One-Shots para el reto “Fictober”, propuesto por la página “Lo que callamos los Fanfickers”.Estos One-Shot serán del ship de Nekomaru x Akane, de la saga “Danganronpa”. Serán tanto en Universos Canon, como AU. Esto será especificado al inicio de cada capitulo para que así puedan entrar en contexto y disfrutar y entender mejor la historia.Espero lo disfruten <3#FictoberLQCLF
Relationships: AkaNeko - Relationship, AkaNekomaru - Relationship, Akanidai, Nidai Nekomaru & Owari Akane, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Ira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane es una estudiante de la clase 77-B de la academia Kibougamine. Su vida de Gimnasta le ha dado lo suficiente y más para que ella y sus 7 hermanos puedan vivir, pero eso no impide que los fantasmas de su pasado sigan atacando.

— ¡Hija! ¿Cómo te va? Tanto tiempo sin hablarnos. ¿Qué me cuent-

— No soy tu hija, y ya deja de llamarme. No quiero saber nada de ti

— ¡Vamos! ¡No seas egoísta! Ganas mucho dinero. ¿Por qué no mejor te callas y me das alg-

Y así, sin más, Akane colgó su celular. Había recibido la llamada de su madrastra, pero ella no quería saber nada de sus padres o padrastros. Habían sido, tanto malos padres como malas personas en general, y lo que más quiso por años, fue escapar de ese lugar que, se suponía, era su hogar.

Ahora, con 17 años, y con su vida ligeramente resuelta, solo quería seguir adelante, cuidar de sus hermanos, y graduarse, para así, finalmente, poder vivir en paz.

* * *

Estaba otro día más en la escuela. Ya llevaba un año estudiando, así que conocía bien a sus compañeros, ¡Incluso se sabía sus nombres! Genero buenos lazos con ellos, pero, con quien mejor se llevaba, era con mejor amigo y entrenador, Nekomaru Nidai. Ambos acostumbraban a pelear en uno de los patios de la academia, pero no porque estuviesen enojados con el otro, si no por mero gusto. Nekomaru lo veía como una forma de entrenar, por el lado de Akane, simplemente era una forma de gastar toda esa energía que siempre tenia acumulada. Fue al terminar una de estas peleas que, nuevamente, el celular de ella sonó.

— ¿Eso que suena, no es tu teléfono? — Nekomaru apunto al pecho de Akane, que era de donde provenía el sonido.

— Es raro que me suene en la escuela. Deben ser los pequeños. Tal vez necesitan algo — Mientras hablaba, Akane hurgaba en su pecho para sacar su teléfono. Era un celular de tapa bastante sencillo, así que no pudo ver de inmediato quien le llamaba.

— Si quieres, puedo acompañarte a casa

— No te preocupes, seguramente debe ser una estupidez. Conozco a esos pequeños idiotas — Mientras hablaba, Akane sonreía pensando en sus hermanos, pero, cuando abrió su celular, y vio que el numero que le marcaba era desconocido, lo que le genero gran confusión. Solo Nidai y sus hermanos solían llamarla ¿Quién más preguntaría por ella?

Pasado unos segundos, contesto, creyendo que seria un numero equivocado, pero la voz que sonó al otro lado de la llamada, hizo que Akane pasara de la confusión, al enojo.

— ¿Akane? ¿Eres tú?

La gimnasta no hizo ningún ruido por largos segundos, hasta que la persona que la persona que llamó volvió a insistir.

— Maldita sea, ¿Alguien va a responder o no? — La voz del interlocutor era de un hombre adulto. Sonaba rasposa, y generaba la sensación de ser de poca confianza.

— ¿Por qué me llamas? — Akane tiene una voz dura al hablar

— Llevamos como dos años sin saber del otro, ¿Y así es como me contestas?

— ¡Vete a la mierda Senochi! ¿Por qué querría yo saber de ti?

— ¡Me llamo Senichi estúpida, y ni siquiera deberías llamarme por mi nombre, maldita mocosa irrespetuosa!

— ¿¡Tú me vas a hablar de respeto!? ¡Ya dime que quieres de una puta vez!

Los ánimos se estaban alterando lo suficiente para que las demás personas que pasaban cerca detuvieran sus actividades y miraran en dirección a la gimnasta. Nekomaru, preocupado por su amiga, se acerca a ella por la espalda, y le toma de sus hombros para intentar relajarla, aunque sin mucho éxito.

— Esta bien, si tanto insistes. Lo que ocurre, es que te vi en la televisión del bar, cuando participaste en una competencia, y vi que ganaste el primer lugar…

— ¿Quieres quitarme el dinero que YO gané?

— ¡Soy tu maldito padre! ¡Me tienes que dar algo!

— ¡Y UNA MIERDA! ¡Eres el padre de Sichiro! ¡No mío! ¡Y ahora déjame tranquila, que ni siquiera deberías saber cuál es mi puto número!

— ¡No me hables de esa manera maldita puta, o yo mism-!

Eso fue lo ultimo que se alcanzo a oír desde el teléfono de Akane. Una vez más, ella había colgado antes de que la otra persona pudiese terminar la frase.

— Oye… ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres… quieres algo? — Finalmente, Nekomaru intervino.

— No… estoy bien… solo… solo dile al maestro Kizakura que tuve que retirarme más temprano, ¿Esta bien? — La moral de Akane había decaído notablemente tras la llamada.

— Por favor, sé que hay algo que pued-

— ¡Dije que estoy bien! — La gimnasta gira su cuerpo y mira con ojos furiosos a su amigo, mientras le quita las manos de sus hombros. Nidai simplemente retrocede, mientras que Owari agacha la mirada, y se aleja corriendo de la escena, dejando al Entrenador y al resto de testigos conmocionado por la situación.

* * *

Eran las 3 de la tarde, pero Akane ya había llegado a su departamento. Cuando entro, siete pequeños niños que rodeaban los 3 y 10 años, aparecieron para recibirla.

— ¡Llegaste más temprano!

— ¿Nos trajiste algo?

— ¿Ocurrió algo hermana?

La ira que la gimnasta traía sobre sus hombros, rápidamente se había disipado tras el ataque de pregunta que sus hermanos hacían. Ella solo los miro con ternura, mientras los saludó desordenándole el cabello uno a uno. Jamás dejaría ver que sentía tristeza o enojo mientras los pequeños estuvieran presentes.

Y así, paso el resto de la tarde y noche pasando el tiempo con sus hermanos, cocinando, jugando, y hablando sobre lo que aprendieron cuando su profesora particular los visito. Todo era diversión y tranquilidad, hasta qué, pasado las 10 de las noches, alguien toco la puerta. Los niños ya se habían ido a dormir, así que no tendría que lidiar con ellos por el momento.  
  
— ¡¿Quién es?! — Dijo Akane acercándose a la puerta, mientras preparaba su cuerpo y mente para pelear de ser necesario.

— ¡Haha! ¡Desde aquí escucho tu fuerza y energía! ¿Y si dejas de pelear por un momento, y me abres la puerta?

La gimnasta se relajo y sonrió. Reconocía esa voz.

Abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, y vio a su enorme amigo al otro lado de esta.  
  
— ¡Viejo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio? Siempre cuido de mis atletas — Nekomaru sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras traía una bolsa en su mano derecha.

— Pero si te dije que estaría bien.

— Tal vez, pero te conozco más de lo que tú crees, y sé muy bien que estabas muy mal por esa llamada de teléfono — La mirada de Owari bajó cuando escucho lo último, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño, pero apenas sintió la mano del entrenador en su hombro, levanto la mirada algo sorprendida. — Akane… Sabes muy bien lo mucho que te aprecio, y lo mucho que deseo que estés bien. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que Akane rompe el silencio con una risa.

— Eres demasiado bueno para este mundo.

— Y tú eres una chica increíble que no debería estar escapando de clases porque unos idiotas te hicieron enojar.

La gimnasta, avergonzada, empuja a su amigo, mientras ambos se ríen.

— Vengo con comida para que ambos podamos compartir, ¿Y así me lo agradeces?

Los ojos de Owari brillaron.

— ¿Dijiste “comida”?

— ¿De verdad creíste que te vendría a visitar con las manos vacías?

Akane toma a Nekomaru de un brazo, y lo jala hacia dentro.

— En ese caso, creo que tenemos que conversar muuuuuuchas cosas.

Nidai asiente riendo mientras entra a la casa y cierra la puerta. Ambos se fueron al comedor, y hablaron y comieron por un par de horas, antes de que el entrenador decidiera por irse.

— Sabes que detesto dejarte sola, pero debo volver a mi casa.

— Lo sé viejo, lo sé. Aun así… gracias por esta visita. Creo que de verdad lo necesitaba — Akane mira avergonzada hacia otra dirección.

— ¡Hahaha! Sabes que me encanta venir a hacerte compañía de vez en cuando. Y si es necesario, correré solo para calmar tu ira y rabietas.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, hasta que Nekomaru intervino apoyando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la gimnasta.

— De verdad quiero que estés bien. Eres mi persona favorita, después de todo.

Con este comentario, Akane se sonrojo bastante

— … Pero, lastimosamente, debo irme. ¿Te veré en la escuela mañana?

Owari, aun sonrojada, pero sonriendo animada, asiente con la cabeza

— Entonces, ¡Prepárate! ¡Porque tengo una rutina de entrenamiento lista para ti!

— ¡Ya verás que estoy hecha, viejo!

Y así, con los ánimos y las energías por sobre las nubes, ambos se despiden felices y sonriente. Nekomaru se aleja de la puerta, mientras que Akane se despide con la mano.

Había sido un día horrible para la gimnasta, pero la compañía de su mejor amigo siempre le alegraba el día.


	2. Bailarina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tres años estudiando, finalmente los alumnos de la academia Kibougamine se van a graduar, y quieren celebrarlo con una fiesta, para la desgracia de Akane, que no sabe bailar.
> 
> AU: No Despair

La maestra Yukizome esta dando clases a los alumnos de la sección 77-B. A pesar de ser un tanto estricta con la asistencia y los estudios, este ultimo mes ha sido más relajada y permisiva que al inicio.

— Muy bien chicos. Como sabrán, cada día queda menos para que finalmente se gradúen de la Academia Kibougamine. ¿Ya saben que harán cuando salgan?

Ibuki, ruidosa como siempre, levanta la mano mientras grita.

— ¡Maestra, maestra! ¡Creo que deberíamos organizar un baile!

Varios alumnos la miraron y se miraron entre sí, hasta que Hiyoko levanta su mano.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con tonta escandalosa! ¡Podríamos crear una gran fiesta, con escenario, y que la gente nos vea bailar y cantar!

Ibuki, ignorando por completo el insulto de la bailarina, siguió gritando y aclamando aún más la idea.

— ¡Ibuki tocara un concierto para todos sus compañeros, y la escuela completa!

Tras esto, los ánimos del resto del salón se animaron. Algunos se levantaron de su asiento y se fueron a los de otros para hablar mejor la idea, y, de paso, invitarlos a que fuesen juntos. Chisa solo observaba a sus alumnos comprometerse con la idea, sin poder hacer nada más que apoyarla.  
  
— ¡Esta bien! — La maestra apoya sus manos en la cintura y sonríe — En ese caso, hablare con la directiva de la escuela. Seguramente más compañeros, clases y profesores apoyaran la idea, así que quiero que, desde ya, preparen, tanto sus vestimentas, como a sus parejas.

El resto de la clase fue dedicado a que los alumnos hablaran y organizaran entre sí. Para cuando la campana sonó, ya había varias parejas formadas.

Todos salieron emocionados en mayor o menor medida, pero había una alumna en específico que, por algún motivo, se había quedado sola en el salón de clases.  
  
— ¿Akane? — Chisa se detiene antes de cruzar la puerta y salir — ¿Qué haces aquí todavía? Siempre eres de las primeras en irte.

La gimnasta, que estaba mirando al infinito, gira su cabeza en dirección a la maestra.

— ¿De verdad van a hacer esa estupidez de un baile de graduación?

La maestra se impresiono ante la pregunta de la joven. ¿Cómo era posible una de las alumnas más activa y atléticas del salón rechazara un simple baile?

— No me mire así… No porque sea gimnasta significa que sé bailar. Recuerden que ni siquiera elegí mi talento, en primer lugar.

Yukizome, aun desconcertada, se acerca lentamente a Owari para intentar ayudarla, pero antes de siquiera poder hacer algo, esta ya se había levantado de su asiento, y se retiró del salón de clase sin despedirse siquiera.

* * *

Akane se dirigió al patio y estuvo caminando por varios minutos sin rumbo, viendo a varios de sus compañeros andando en parejas o grupo. Hiyoko caminaba al lado de Mahiru mientras le tomaba el brazo, mientras que atrás la seguía Mikan e Ibuki.

Sentados en una banca, estaba Fuyuhiko y Peko comiendo justo. Después de dos años ocultando su relación y cercanía, finalmente se dejaban ver juntos.

Mientras tanto, en una banca cercana, Sonia esta sentada con los devas en sus piernas, mientras les acaria con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kazuichi parecía acercarse a ella, pero fue interrumpido por Gundham, que apareció en escena para sentarse al lado de la princesa, para decepción del mecánico, que estaba llorando mientras observaba la situación.

En una fuente que yace ligeramente escondida entre tantos arbustos, Chiaki esta sentada hablando y jugando con un Hajime, un alumno del curso de reserva, que la Gamer había presentado al resto del salón hace un par de años, y que, desde entonces, solían estar juntos.

Así, mientras más y más caminaba, más veía a sus compañeros interactuar con otras personas. ¿Y Akane? Ni siquiera disfrutaba del todo el tener que asistir a una fiesta de baile. Además, ¿Con quién iría ella? Simplemente era una pérdida de tiempo.

Iría a la fiesta, pero solo para acompañar y ver a sus compañeros por última vez.

* * *

Akane estaba por salir de la escuela, cruzando la enorme reja que marcaba la entrada de la misma, pero antes de siquiera poder salir, un grito muy fuerte y grave la detiene.  
  
— ¡AKANE!

La Gimnasta se gira para ver detrás suyo. Era su mejor amigo Nekomaru, quien lo llamaba desde la distancia con una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Piensas irte sin mí?

Akane sonrió y se detuvo, esperando a que el entrenador se acercase a ella.

— Perdona si me fui sin decirte nada, viejo. Digamos que… la idea del baile de graduación me desanimo un poco.

— ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¡Si eres una mujer llena de energía! ¡De seguro se te da genial el bailar!  
  
La joven cruzo los brazos al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada.

— Dejen de asumir que se bailar solo porque hago gimnasia. Además, aunque quisiera, no tengo a nadie con quien ir.

Los ojos de Nidai se abrieron un poco al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga, pero este rápidamente se rio.

— ¿De verdad no tienes a nadie? ¡Pues ven conmigo!

Akane se sonrojo al escucharlo. ¿Ir juntos al baile? Eso… eso sería vergonzoso para ella.

— ¿De… de qué hablas? ¿Me estas invitando al baile?

— ¡Claro que sí! Es más, me sorprende que una mujer tan genial como tú no haya recibido ninguna invitación.

Ya no eran solo las mejillas. ¡El rostro completo de Akane estaba ardiendo!

— ¡Viejo! ¡Basta! ¡Me estas avergonzando!

— ¿Avergonzando? Pero si es la verdad. De verdad quiero ir al baile contigo.

Nekomaru extiende la mano frente a su amiga, y sonríe.

— Es más. Si lo deseas, podemos practicar desde ya. Sera como un entrenamiento, pero más ligero.

Nidai sonreía, pero Owari estaba evidentemente apenada. Aun así, acepto la propuesta del entrenador, pero rechazando la mano que este le había ofrecido.

— Hay un parque cercano de aquí. Suele estar vacío… — La gimnasta hace un ademan con la cabeza, señalando la dirección de dicha plaza — ¿Quieres que practiquemos allá?

Nidai, quien ya estaba entusiasmado con la idea, asiente enérgicamente, mientras se abre paso, dejando a Akane atrás por unos pocos metros, hasta que finalmente se decide por caminar.

Pasados unos 10 minutos, ambos llegan al parque que Akane había mencionado con anterioridad. El entrenador estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de practicar baile, mientras que la gimnasta permanecía con los brazos cruzado, sin intención de tomar la iniciativa.

— Muy bien Akane. Como sabes, es un baile de pareja, así qué… — Una vez más, Nekomaru extiende una mano — ¿Me concederías esta pieza?

La joven, al principio, se niega completamente a ser parte de ese tipo de entrenamiento, pero, tras mirar directamente el rostro de su amigo, observando genuina felicidad en sus ojos, termina por ceder.

— Q-que quede claro… es solo un entrenamiento…

Nidai estaba consciente de la personalidad de su amiga, y que esta nunca aceptaría un trato tan delicado, como el que estaba ofreciendo ahora. A pesar de eso, valoraba el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo, comenzando por hacer algo tan simple como ofrecer la mano para bailar, y ser correspondido.  
  
Con una mano entrelazada, Nekomaru jala suavemente a Akane para acercarla a ella. Con delicadeza, toma la otra mano de su amiga, y la lleva a su hombro.  
  
— Tienes que sostenerte de mi hombro mientras bailamos, mientras yo te guío con mi mano en tu cintura. ¿Entendido? — Mientras hablaba, Nidai lleva su mano libre a la cintura de Owari de una manera bastante profesional, mientras que Akane sentía como temblaba de manera interna por estos contactos físicos tan delicados y sensible que estaba teniendo con su entrenador. ¿Cómo era posible que pelear y recibir masajes no le molestase en lo absoluto, pero tomarle la mano, o que le tomase la cintura le causaría tanto pánico?

El entrenador siguió moviendo y guiando a la gimnasta con movimientos suaves, mientras que esta se movía a regañadientes en un principio, para después dejarse llevar y fluir en el baile que ambos estaban teniendo.

Así, y sin la necesidad de tener música de fondo, ambos estuvieron practicando y ensayando por un par de horas, hasta que los pasos de baile eran ejecutados con mucha más naturalidad y confianza. Se escuchaban risas, bromas, y unos ligeros insultos amistosos de parte de la joven. Tras acabar, ambos se sentaron en una banca para descansar un poco.

— Tengo que admitir… Que todo este asunto del baile fue más divertido de lo que creí.

Akane le sonreía a su entrenado mientras este mostraba un profundo orgullo en su mirada.

— Tal vez tu talento absoluto es la gimnasia, pero tienes un don natural para moverte con tanta fluidez y coordinación. Realmente eres una excelente bailarina.

— Maldición viejo, no digas esas mierdas, que me apenas.

Todo era un ambiente más íntimo, pero agradables para ambos.

Fue en ese momento en que Nekomaru, una vez más, decide tomar la iniciativa. Se acerca ligeramente más a Akane, y le toma ambas manos. A pesar de ser una persona de contextura fuerte, Nidai tendría el suficiente cuidado de no presionar con fuerzas las manos.  
  
— ¡N-Nekomaru! ¿¡Qué haces!? — No lo demostraría de forma externa, pero Owari estaba temblando por dentro ante el actuar de su amigo.

— Has demostrado que puedes bailar, y lo haces excelente… Y yo… yo quiero que, para la graduación, bailes conmigo...

Akane definitivamente no entendía a donde quería llegar.

— ¿P-pero de qué estás hablando?

Nidai tomo una bocanada de aire, miro a su amiga a los ojos, y apretó sus manos ligeramente.

— No te lo pedí como corresponde en la salida, por eso, quiero pedírtelo ahora. Akane Owari… ¿Irías al baile de graduación conmigo?

Un aire caliente se sentía entre los dos. Ambos tenían los rostros enrojecidos, sin siquiera poder modular una palabra. El silencio fue tanto, que incluso Nekomaru creyó que la joven la estaba rechazando. Pero, en el momento en que este le suelta las manos y desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, la gimnasta rápidamente reacciona, y le toma una de las manos a su entrenador, mientras que apoya su otra mano en la pierna de este.

— Eres tan estúpidamente formal y adorable cuando quieres… Y eso me gusta…

Ambos volvieron a mirarse una vez más, pero con más confianza.

— Eso… eso signific-

— Significa que sí. Quiero ir al baile de graduación contigo.

En solo tres segundos, Nekomaru se levanta del asiento, y toma a Akane en brazos, agitándola mientras grita de felicidad.

— ¡HAHAHA! ¡Tu presencia misma me llena de energía!

La gimnasta no decía mucho. Simplemente se dejo llevar por los movimientos y gritos de felicidad del contrario, hasta que este finalmente la bajo.  
  
Ambos siguieron hablando después de eso. Se arreglaron un poco después de tantas emociones, y partieron en dirección a sus casas, caminando uno al lado del otro, mientras reían y sonreían.

Mientras caminaban, Akane mueve su mano ligeramente hasta tocar la de Nekomaru.

Nekomaru, de inmediato, le toma la mano a Akane, entrelazando sus dedos.


	3. Gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekomaru ha estado sufriendo una ligera inseguridad tras recibir comentarios desafortunados. A pesar de ello, tiene una persona que está dispuesto a subirle el ánimo.

Era un día soleado, en donde corría una excelente brisa fresca. Allí se encontraba un gran hombre, trotando con mucha energía. Algunas personas lo miraban con curiosidad, sorpresa, o extrañeza, pero este hombre no le importaba nada. Simplemente siguió su camino, hasta que encontró una pequeña tienda, en donde compro una botella de agua, y, sin querer, acabaría por conversar con más personas allí dentro.

— Oye… Yo te conozco… ¿No te he visto en la televisión en algún momento? — Un hombre adulto con un niño se acercan al atleta curiosos.

— Pues… si, es probable que me haya visto en la banca durante algún juego importante — Dice este mientras reía halagado.

— Eres… eres… ¡Eres ese entrenador tan popular! ¡Te he visto en cinco equipos y deportes distintos! — El hombre estaba impresionado de tener la suerte de conocer a una celebridad del deporte en la misma tienda que él — Perdone la pregunta, pero… yo suelo prestar más atención a los jugadores y al juego en sí, entonces… ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?

El entrenador, orgulloso, bebe lo que le quedaba de su botella, y grita con una energía tan grande, que logra desordenar los estantes y despensas de la tienda.

— Yo... me llamo… ¡NEKOMARU NIDAI! ¡EL GERENTE DE EQUIPO DEFINITIVO!

Todos se quedaron absuelto ante la potente aura que emanaba el entrenador, pero, entre los quejidos de asombro y susto, se escuchó una risa pequeña e inocente.

— ¿De verdad te llamas Nekomaru? ¡Te llamas Gato Redondo! ¿Eres un gato? ¿Antes estabas gordo? ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?

Antes de que el niño siguiera hablando, el hombre que estaba a su lado le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

— A ver hijo. ¿Qué te he dicho de faltarle el respeto a los demás?

— Esta bien papá… lo siento…

El Adulto, avergonzado, vuelve a mirar a Nidai, queriendo pedir disculpas, pero, extrañamente, ese hombre con energía rebosante y optimista, ya no estaba allí. En su lugar, solo era un hombre con la mirada perdida. Es como si su mente estuviese enfocado en otros asuntos más importantes.

— ¿S-señor Nidai? ¿Está bien?

El entrenador estaba absuelto en sus pensamientos, hasta que el padre, asustado, le toma el hombro, haciendo que, finalmente, Nekomaru reaccione.

— ¡L-lo siento amigo! Acabo de recordad que tengo cosas pendientes que hacer.

— ¿No quiere que lo ayude? Se veía realmente asustado.  
  
— ¡C-COMO SE TE OCURRE! ¡SOY NEK…! ¡SOY EL MANAGER DEFINITIVO! Cualquier problema que tenga, podre resolverlo… ¡HAHAHA!

Tras aquella incomoda escena, Nidai salió de la tienda, y camino…

Y camino…

Y camino…

Hasta llegar a un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de unos departamentos.

Nekomaru saca su teléfono, y marca el numero de Akane Owari, quien estaba entre sus favoritos.

— ¿Viejo? ¿Pasa algo? — Una voz preocupada suena al otro lado del teléfono

— ¿Q-que te hace creer que me pasa algo, niña? — Nidai estaba genuinamente sorprendido ante la actitud en que su amiga había respondido la llamada

— Es que… hace varios minutos atrás, estaba pensando en ti… y me dio una muy mala sensación… Algo me decía que algo te pasaba… Y ahora me llamas, cuando normalmente sueles venir a mi casa sin siquiera avisar. Se que algo debe pasarte…

El entrenador no supo que responder. ¿Realmente Owari había sacado toda esa conclusión por simplemente intuir que algo estaba mal con él?

— ¡Eh, viejo! ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Me vas a decir que mierda pasa o no?

— ¡S-si! ¿Puedes venir al parque que queda cerca tuyo? Quiero contarte algo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Les avisare a los pequeños, y voy corriendo.

Akane inmediatamente corto el teléfono después de eso.

Nidai, tras guardar el celular, simplemente camino por el parque sin saber que hacer, hasta que, pasados 10 minutos, se podía ver a la gimnasta corriendo desde la distancia.  
  


— ¡EH! ¡NEKOMARU! — Akane agitaba su brazo mientras gritaba, hasta que llego al parque y se paro en seco, para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

— Te demoraste menos de lo que creí.

— ¡Hombre! Realmente estaba preocupada. ¡Tenía que llegar rápido! ¿Ahora me dirás que pasa?

Nidai asiente, para después sentarse en una banca. Owari lo sigue, ligeramente asustada.

— Tu sabes que de pequeño… yo no pude hacer muchos amigos, ¿cierto?

— Si, pero esos días ya se acabaron. Me tienes a mí, ¿Recuerdas?

— Lo se Akane, y estoy feliz de tenerte como amiga… — Sonríe levemente mirando a Owari, pero de inmediato baja la mirada — Pero a veces es doloroso recordar esas cosas del pasado, aun cuando crees que ya las tenías superadas…

La gimnasta lo mira fijamente, y apoya una mano en la espalda del entrenador, y otra en su pierna.

— Déjame adivinar… ¿Alguien se burló de tu enfermedad, o de tu nombre?

Nekomaru le devuelve la mirada, con ojos tristes

— Creí… creí que ya lo había superado… pero realmente detestaba estar tan solo en mi infancia… en donde los niños se reían de mi…

Akane mira a su amigo por varios segundos, con sus brazos ligeramente temblorosos. Sabia que se iba a arrepentir de esto, pero Nidai lo necesitaba.

— A-Akane… ¿Estas bien? Dije algo que no deb-

Y, sin anticipación, la gimnasta abraza al entrenador, rodeándolo por la espalda y torso, y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de este.

— No me importa una mierda tu enfermedad, o tu nombre… E-eres mi gato favorito, y me gusta que seas mi amigo y entrenador.

Nekomaru realmente no entendía este repentino movimiento. Aun así, sonrió, feliz y dichoso de tener a alguien que realmente lo quisiera tanto.

— Gracias por estar a mi lado, Akane… — Mientras habla, acaricia el brazo de su amiga con ternura.

— N-no le digas a nadie que hice esto…

— Entonces… deja de hacerlo si tanto te avergüenza — El entrenador suelta unas risas.

— ¡No! Lo necesitas, y soy tu amiga, y quiero ayudarte. ¡No me rechaces, o te pateo el trasero!

El hombre seguía riéndose. Comprendía por qué ella actuaba así, pero le seguía pareciendo adorable. Inclino la cabeza ligeramente, y se apoyo en la nuca de Akane.

Ambos permanecieron así por un par de minutos.

— Gracias Akane… de verdad…

— Cuando quieras, viejo…


	4. Te encontré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane perdió a uno de los pequeños. Para su desgracia, también se perdió al buscarlo. Ahora todos sus compañeros están detrás de ella para saber su paradero.

La clase 77-B iniciaba otro día de clases normal, sin muchos problemas. Los alumnos llegaban poco a poco, hasta que todos los asientos fueron ocupados…

O eso parecía…

— Buenos días alumnos. Me alegro que estén todos presente. Hoy quiero que hagamos trabajos en grupo para fortalecer aún más las relaciones con sus compañeros.

La maestra Yukizome comenzó a hablar, dando variadas instrucciones a todos los presentes. Pero había un alumno que simplemente no prestaba atención.

— _Nidai…_

— ¿Nidai?...

— **¡NIDAI!**

Un fuerte golpe se escucha en el pupitre del entrenador, quien despierta de su trance.

— ¡Lo lamento maestra! Mi mente ha estado divagando.

— Es que… es raro que tu mente divague. — Chisa posa sus ojos preocupados sobre Nekomaru — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Maestra Yukizome… — En ese momento, Nidai apunta a la mesa que estaba frente suyo — Akane aun no ha llegado… y no me aviso que faltaría.

Cuando la mujer se dio cuenta, se sintió un poco mal por no notar su ausencia antes, pero de inmediato decidió actuar. Después de todo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— ¿Has intentado llamando a Owari? Tal vez te conteste, y te puedas quedar tranquilo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! — Nekomaru suelta una estruendosa risa, mostrando lo apenado que estaba por no haber pensado en aquella idea, pero, tras levantar su celular, marcar, y esperar respuesta, su sonrisa se desvanece pasado los segundos. Para ese entonces, todos los demás compañeros estaban mirando la escena.

— ¿Ocurre algo fortachón? — Ibuki se levanta de su asiento y se para detrás de Nekomaru.

— Es que… Akane no contesta… ¡Akane siempre me contesta!

El Ambiente se había vuelto tenso de un momento a otro. En ese momento, Gundham, Sonia y Mahiru también se habían levantado de su puesto para acercarse a Nidai, mientras este seguía llamando. La fotógrafa intenta pensar en un plan.

— Tal vez deberíamos ir a su casa, para salir de dudas.

— ¿Y si mejor le traemos comida y que el olor la atraiga? Después de todo, esa niña es como un animal — Hiyoko se ríe de forma burlesca mientras permanece en su asiento, para el desconcierto de la pelirroja

— C-creo que no es buen momento de hacer esas bromas…

Y era verdad. Aunque la bailarina intentara alivianar el ambiente, la preocupación de Nekomaru era mucho más grande. Cuando ya estaba por rendirse a la hora de marcar su celular, finalmente, es respondido.

— ¿A-aló? — Una voz muy infantil provenía desde el parlante del celular.

— ¿A-Akane? ¿Eres tú? — Nekomaru, de inmediato, coloca el teléfono en altavoz para que el resto de la clase pudiese escuchar también.

— A-Akane esta dormida. Quería jugar en el lago, pero… pero… — La voz infantil tenia dificultades para poder expresarse, hasta que finalmente se larga a llorar, dejando a todos conmocionado. Todos los alumnos se habían levantado de su asiento, y rodearon a Nidai. Algunos asustados, y otros preocupados.

— ¿P-por qué hay un niño llorando? — Mikan estaba temblando mientras preguntaba. Chiaki apoya su mano en su espalda, y lo frota ligeramente para calmarla, mientras responde la pregunta.

— Akane nos conto una vez que tiene en su cuidado a muchos hermanos. Es probable que sea uno de ellos.

— Pero… Si su hermano menciona que esta jugando en un lago, mientras Akane esta dormida, eso no quiere decir que…

Antes de que Fuyuhiko pudiese seguir hablando, Nagito lo interrumpe.

— Es probable que Akane haya sufrido un accidente mientras cuidaba de él. Por eso el niño esta tan asustado.

En ese momento, todos comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.  
  
— ¡HA-HAY QUE HACER ALGO! — Mikan estaba entrando en pánico, pero antes de que los demás pudiesen siquiera calmarla, Nidai, en silencio, se levanta de su asiento, y apoya el celular en su oreja.

— No te preocupes. Quédate en donde estas. ¡Iré de inmediato a ayudarlos!

Todos miraron al entrenador…

— ¡¿Qué?! — El grito fue unísono.

— ¿Cómo piensa ayudar? Ni siquiera sabes en donde están. — Chisa se pone delante de Nekomaru, evidentemente preocupada — Hay que tener un plan. Llamar a la policía o algo.

— No conoceré a sus hermanos, pero si a Akane. Se que podre encontrarlos a los dos.

El criador da un paso adelante.

— Entonces, al menos permite que mis criaturas malignas ayuden en esta ocasión. Son tan poderosos que seguro podrán encontrar el rastro de simples mortales.

Sonia se posiciona al lado de Tanaka con mirada decidida

— ¡Yo también quiero ayudar! Estoy preocupada por Akane.

— S-si la señorita Sonia va, ¡Yo también voy! — Kazuichi rápidamente se abre paso entre el criador y la princesa.

Y así, uno a uno, cada alumno ofreció su ayuda, lo que reconforto bastante al entrenador.

— Yo también voy — La Maestra Yukizome apoya su mano en el hombro de Nidai — Akane es mi alumna después de todo.

Nekomaru finalmente sonríe.

— Muchas gracias amigos. Se que todos podemos encontrar a Akane.

* * *

Eran las 17:30. Media hora después de que el hermano de Akane respondiese el teléfono. Todos se habían dividido en parejas o tríos para optimizar la búsqueda en diferentes zonas. Nekomaru y Chisa enfocaron su búsqueda cerca de los departamentos en donde la gimnasta vivía. Lo primero que hicieron, fue ir directamente a su casa, y preguntarle algo a sus hermanos restantes. Tras subir varias escaleras, Nidai toco la puerta.

— ¡Váyase! No hay nadie aquí — Una voz temblorosa se escuchaba del otro lado.

— ¡No se preocupen! ¡Soy Nekomaru Nidai! ¡Amigo de Akane!

Tras escuchar varios seguros desbloquearse, la puerta se abre, para mostrar a una niña de 9 años abriendo la puerta.

— Lo siento señor… pero Akane no está…

Los ojos de la pequeña eran tristes. Estaba asustada.

— Lo se pequeña, y por eso estamos acá — La maestra aparece por detrás de su alumno. — Estaos buscando donde esta, y creemos que ustedes nos podrían decir que paso.

La pequeña lo duda unos segundos, pero después grita para llamar a alguien más

— ¡Kotaro! ¡Ven ahora!

Pasado unos segundos, un niño de 12 años aparece al lado de la pequeña. Era el mayor de los hermanos, después de Akane.

— ¿Vienen para ayudarnos con nuestros hermanos? — Kotaro hablaba más tranquilo que su hermana menor, pero se notaba la preocupación en su mirada.

— Si, y necesito que me digan todo lo que saben. Que paso antes de que se perdieran. ¡Tenemos que saber!

El Segundo hijo se puso nervioso ante la presencia tan imponente de Nekomaru, pero estaba más asustado por desconocer el paradero de sus dos hermanos, así que acepto.

— Akira quería ir a nadar en el lago, pero nosotros tenemos prohibido salir de casa a menos que este Akane. Akira sabía que Akane tendría que ir a clases en unos minutos más, pero aun así se escapó. Antes de salir, Akane nos contó, y cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba uno, simplemente nos dijo que nos quedáramos acá, y que no le abriéramos la puerta a nadie.

A medida que el niño iba relatando la historia, jadeaba y sollozaba, hasta que, sin poder aguantar, rompió en llanto

— ¡D-debí detener a Akira! ¡Ahora no está él ni Akane! ¡Los extraño!

Mientras lloraba, los demás niños salieron de a poco de su escondite con miedo. Dos niñas, y dos niños. Sumando a los otros dos que estaban en la puerta, y el que estaba perdido con Akane, sumaban en total 7 hermanitos

7 hermanos que Akane tuvo que criar sola en sus últimos años.

Chisa, quien había entendido toda la situación, y estaba genuinamente preocupada de los más pequeño, entra a la casa y abraza a Kotaro para calmarlo.

— No tienes que llorar. Te prometo que encontraremos a tus hermanos.

Kotaro asiente, mientras se seca las lágrimas. Nidai sabia exactamente que debía hacer ahora.

— Maestra Yukizome. Le pediré que se quede cuidando a los hermanos de Akane. Necesitan que los cuiden.

— ¿Estás seguro Nidai?

— Completamente seguro. Voy a encontrar a Akane y a Akira… ¡O dejo de llamarme NEKOMARU NIDAI!

Unos potentes rayos salieron de sus ojos. Estaba decidido. ¡Iba a encontrar a su mejor amiga y a su hermano!

Antes de que Chisa o los demás pequeños pudiesen reaccionar, Nekomaru ya se había alejado de puerta, corriendo todo lo que su corazón le permitiera. A medida que daba los pasos, iba recordando cosas.

“Hay un bosque escondido a 5 cuadras de donde vivo”

“A veces llevo a los pequeños a nadar”

“Bañarnos en los lagos es de los pocos buenos recuerdos que tengo”

“¡No exageres! ¡No es tan peligroso! Un poco de lodo y ramas no lastima a nadie”

Nidai, finalmente había llegado al bosque. No tenia carteles o señaléticas. Esa obvio que no era una zona preparada para el ocio humano.

Dio un paso al frente, y entró.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akira!

Nekomaru siguió avanzando, rompiendo toda rama que se cruzara en su camino

— ¡AKIRA! ¡AKANE!

Ya había entrado varios metros, y cada vez era más oscuro.

— ¡AKANE! ¡AKIRA! ¿DONDE ESTAN?

Estaba asustado y nervioso por su amiga. Buscando sin saber a donde tenia que ir exactamente. Estaba exhausto, y su corazón dolía, pero antes de poder siquiera tomar un descanso… escucho algo a lo lejos.

— ¡Soy yo! ¡Aquí!

El entrenador miro a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz, hasta que dio con una pequeña luz que se habría paso entre tantos árboles.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Estoy aquí!

¡Si! La voz provenía de esa luz.

Con su ultimo aliento, Nidai corrió en dirección a los gritos. Cada vez era más dificultoso para su corazón, pero no se rendiría, ¡No podía rendirse!

Corrió

Rompió más ramas

Tropezó un par de veces

Pero lo logro.

Atravesó la luz. Estaba feliz de haber llegado, pero no del escenario que estaba viendo…

— A-Akane me sujeto cuando me iba a caer de un árbol, pero se tropezó… y cayo en una roca… y… y desde entonces que duerme…

Nekomaru se congelo unos segundos, mientras analizaba la escena. El árbol que estaba su lado, tenia una rama rota. Cerca de este, había una piedra con unas manchas de sangre, y a la orilla del lago, yacía Akane, que estaba recostada de lado desmayada, dejando un rastro de sangre que comenzaba en su cabeza, y terminaba en el lago, que estaba teñido ligeramente del color de este. A sus pies estaba Akira, con el teléfono de su hermana en manos, el cual ya no tenía batería.

Fue la voz de este ultimo lo que hizo que Nidai finalmente reaccionara.

— V-va a estar bien… ¿Verdad?

El entrenador miro al pequeño, y se agacho.

— Súbete a mi espalda. No dejare que camines de regreso a casa.

Akira asiente, alejándose de su hermana, y escalando la enorme espalda de su salvador. Tras esto, Nekomaru se acerca a su amiga, y la toma en brazo.

Los tres se alejan del lago, dejando atrás el desastre del desafortunado accidente.

* * *

Nekomaru camina hacia un hospital, con los hermanos de Akane en sus manos. Tres en la derecha, tres en la izquierda, y el más pequeño en su espalda. Todos miran hacia arriba. Por la ventana, se ve a Akane sonriendo y saludando desde la distancia, con una venda en la cabeza.

— ¿Lo ven niños? ¡Les dije que Akane estará bien! Esa mujer es fuerte. No crean que una simple roca la derrotaría.


	5. Bestia Enjaulada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente le tiene miedo, la rechazan y abusan de ella. Todos la ven como una bestia, pero él es capaz de reconocer su verdadero potencial
> 
> AU: Se conocen antes de la academia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que todo, quiero discúlpame con los lectores por no haber actualizado en su debido tiempo. Originalmente este era un reto de 31 días en donde publicaría un fic diario, pero por cosas de la vida, esto ya no pudo ser. Aún así, adquirí la suficiente motivación para seguir subiendo los capítulos, aunque sea a destiempo. Es probable que no vean actualizaciones todos los días, pero cada cierto tiempo, estare continuando el reto a mi ritmo ¡Así que no den por muerto este recopilatorio!
> 
> También quiero agradecer a un amigo por motivarme a seguir escribiendo. No solo comparte mi amor por la Ship y ambos personajes, si no que también ha sido una gran persona en general. ¡Te dedico esta fic! (Y probablemente los siguientes capítulos también).
> 
> Con esto aclarado, espero que los Fans de esta ship disfruten de este y del resto de los capítulos.

Era una noche vacía; Poca gente pasaba en las calles, y todo estaba mal iluminado. En las esquinas y callejones hay pequeños grupos de personas que hablan, beben y fuman. Algunos se ríen de forma escandalosa. Otros parecieran que estuviesen cazando a su próxima presa. Unos más, yacen en el suelo inconsciente

Entre tanta gente turbia, una joven morena camina por la vereda de forma lenta, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Ella conoce estos caminos como la palma de su mano, por lo que se siente ligeramente segura. Algunos hombres posan su mirada en ella de forma lujuriosa, mientras otros deciden escapar apenas la ven. Todos parecían conocerla, pero no todos querían tener contacto con ella.

Antes de que la morena pudiese cruza una calle, un hombre de más de 20 años se acerca a ella, cortándole el paso.

— Hola linda… ¿Por qué tan sola a estas horas?

— ¿Te importa? — La chica, sin mirarlo, lo hace a un lado empujándolo con mucha facilidad. Si bien, esto desconcertó al hombre, no dejaría que algo así le detuviera.

— Pues me importa, ¡y mucho!

Rápidamente el hombre toma a la chica del brazo y lo jala con fuerza.

— ¡Solo quiero conocerte! ¡No te hagas la difícil!

— ¡Pues me importas una mierda! ¡YO NO QUIERO CONOCER A GENTE COMO TU!

Un leve giro, y una patada fue todo lo que necesito la morena para sacarse de encima al acosador. Este quedo en el suelo, con la nariz sangrando. Los testigos la miraban, algunos sorprendido. Otros, parecía ya acostumbrados a esta escena. La chica miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie más se acercara. Sintiéndose segura nuevamente, siguió su camino hasta su casa, pero sin saber, que había captado la atención de alguien, de una forma totalmente distinta a los demás.

Tras llegar a casa, abre la puerta, y camina directo hasta el cuarto del fondo, no sin antes ser interrumpida por un grito femenino ensordecedor.

— ¡Akane, querida! ¿Trajiste algo de comer? — Una mujer adulta estaba en la sala fumando viendo una televisión vieja que apenas agarraba canales.

— No señora. Ahora déjeme en paz.

— ¡Señorita! Ya te he dicho que tienes que respetarme niña.

Akane hace caso omiso a los comentarios de la mayor, y camina a su cuarto. Al llegar, ve tres camas juntas con un montón de niños durmiendo. La joven sonríe al verlos, y simplemente se cómoda entre ellos para dormir. Pasado los minutos, cada niño se acomoda sobre ella para abrazarla u ocuparla como almohada.

— Un día los sacare de aquí, lo prometo.

Tras esas simples palabras, cayó rendida del sueño.

* * *

Owari está desde temprano en una cafetería que estaba lejana a su casa. Ella, junto con otras chicas más, escucharon las palabras del dueño del local, y desaparecieron de la escena para vestirse con el uniforme, y volver a aparecer con un traje de maid. A Akane realmente no le gustaba vestir ese vestido, pero pensar en su vida y sus hermanos le daban la motivación suficiente para seguir trabajando día a día en ese lugar, aún si tuviese que aguantar a sus compañeras que hablaban mal de ella, o a esos hombres que tenían los brazos lo suficientemente largo para rozarles la pierna con sus dedos cada vez que pasaba.

Eran las 11 de la mañana, y la concentración de gente era poca, así que no todas estaban trabajando en ese momento. Esperando en una esquina a la espera de clientela, Akane escucha el grito de su jefe.

— ¡Owari! ¡Cliente! ¡Atiéndelo, y no quiero quejas!

Obedeciendo con poco ánimo, se dirige a las mesas, buscando al cliente recién llegado. Antes de que pudiese llegar a la mesa que estaba en el fondo del local, siente una mano bajo su falda. La joven esta conteniendo sus ganas de usar su bandeja en defensa propia, pero antes de que pueda siquiera darse la vuelta y ver el rostro de tan asqueroso ser, el cliente que había llegado, y quien estaba observando todo desde su mesa, se levanta, y con sus propias manos, toma al hombre, y lo saca del café, para sorpresa de todo. El dueño del local iba a descargar su furia por tremenda insolencia, pero tras ver que se enfrentaría a alguien grande, musculoso, y con una energía casi eléctrica, este rápidamente se arrepintió, y volvió a la cocina, sin decir nada. Tantos clientes como meseras habían vuelto a sus actividades, menos Akane, y ese hombre musculoso.  
  
— ¿Y tú quién te crees? No necesito que un viejo me ande defendiendo.

Este mira a la joven unos segundos, y luego se hecha a reír

— ¿Viejo? ¡Pero si apenas tengo 16 años!

Esto descoloco a Akane de inmediato. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan grande y fuerte apenas y tuviera 16?

— No seas tan descarado para mentir. ¡Es imposible!

— Sabia que no me creerías. Nadie lo hace, por eso, siempre ando con mi identificación en mano — De inmediato, saca de su bolsillo su documento, y deja que Akane lo inspeccione.

— ¿Nidai Nekomaru? No me suena ese nombre. Y ahora que lo menciono, tampoco te he visto aquí antes. ¿Eres nuevo o algo?

— ¡¿Y eso que importa?! Lo que me importa, es que te tomes un café conmigo. ¡Necesito que hablemos!

El rostro de Akane cambia a disgusto total. ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo amabilidad para intentar salir con ella? Indignada, se da la vuelta para no responderle, pero cuando iba a dar unos pasos… simplemente no puede hacerlo…

Su intuición no le permitía alejarse de él…

— ¿Eh? ¿Tienes algún problema? — Con un tono de preocupación, Nekomaru apoya su mano en el hombro de la joven. Era la primera vez que un hombre la tocaba en otro lado que no fuese sus piernas y pechos. Tal vez… solo tal vez… no era alguien malo.

Akane vuelve a voltearse, para mirar a Nidai, aun con una mirada seria.

— Esta bien, me sentare contigo, pero tu tienes que pagar mis cosas

— ¡Será un gusto! — Y tras soltar una carcajada alegre, se sentó, y pidió lo que quería. Al rato, Akane volvería, tanto con el pedido de Nekomaru, como el suyo propio, para luego sentarse y hablar.

  
— Muy bien grandote, estoy aquí. ¿Para qué cochinada me quieres?

La pregunta confundió al hombre notablemente, pero luego se rio.

— ¿Cochinada? ¿De qué hablas niña? Solo quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda. ¡Tienes un enorme potencia! ¡Lo sé con solo verte!

Ahora era Akane la que estaba confundida

— Nonononono. Estas equivocado. Yo solo soy una simple mesera que usa vestidos ridículos. No hay potencial en mi ni nada de eso.

— ¡Yo sé de lo que hablo! — En eso, Nekomaru se levanta de su asiento, y con sus manos, apunta a diversas zonas del cuerpo de Akane — ¡Tus piernas son pura fibra! ¡Tus brazos están listos para cargar cosas pesada! ¡Eres delgada, pero con musculo y una gran agilidad! ¡Yo puedo sacar ese potencial oculto que posees, o dejare de llamarme Nekomaru Nidai!

Las ventanas temblaron. Los platos y cubierto se movieron, y las demás personas del café yacían escondida. La energía que ese hombre expulsaba con solo hablar no era normal. La única persona que no se inmuto, fue la propia Akane. Por el contrario, se veía ligeramente más positiva que otras veces.

— ¿De verdad puedes decir tanta mierda de repente, con solo mirarme?

Nidai asiente, y de inmediato vuelve a su asiento.

— Te vi de casualidad la noche anterior. Vi como fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a ese acosador tu sola. ¡Dos golpes fueron suficiente para sacártelo de encima! ¡Tienes una bestia en tu interior, pero que no ha sido liberada como corresponde! ¡Yo, Nekomaru Nidai, quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda para sacar todo tu potencial interno!

¿Era normal sentirse tan motivada y enérgica con solo escucharlo? Realmente parecía una oferta honesta, y Nekomaru no había intentado sobrepasarse con ella en ningún momento. Owari aun tenia dudas sobre esta oferta tan extraña, pero fue un pequeño gesto lo que la termino de convencer.

— ¡Vamos niña! ¿Aceptas? — Una mirada sincera y una sonrisa, acompañado de una mano extendida era lo único que Akane necesitaba para convencerse. El problema ahora… era otro…

— Tengo a siete mocosos esperándome en casa, y debo llevarles la comida, porque los inútiles de mis padres no son capaces de alimentarnos.

Nekomaru rasca su barbilla unos segundos, comprendiendo la difícil situación en la que se encontraba la joven frente suyo

— En ese caso, déjame ayudarte económicamente, y así dejas este trabajo en donde solo te usan por lo bonita que eres, y no por tus verdaderas cualidades.

Un rubor involuntario aparece en las mejillas de Akane. ¿Acaso la habían llamado bonita? ¿Por qué sonaba como un halago sincero, y no como simple adulaciones de un viejo pervertido? Apenas estaba conociendo a ese hombre, pero no era capaz de entender sus intenciones. ¿Realmente eran así de buenas?

— ¿Quieres pagarme? ¿Y con que dinero? Tienes la misma edad que yo. ¡A menos que seas millonario, es imposible que me puedas ayudar!

Una risa estruendosa vuelve a interrumpir el café. Los empleados ya estaban acostumbrándose al ruidoso cliente que tenían.

— ¡Tú me ves joven! ¡Pero no tienes ni idea de la cantidad de deportista que he salvado del fracaso en solo dos años! — Nidai traía una sonrisa llena de orgullo mientras contaba sus hazañas. — ¡Por eso reconozco un deportista nato cuando lo veo! Tienes unos músculos que gritan “Quiero pelear”, pero su cuerpo es ideal para deportes que requieran de agilidad. ¡Tal vez el Volleyball o la Gimnasia sea lo tuyo! Aún debo ponerte a prueba, pero cuando descubra tu verdadero talento, nunca más tendrás que hacer cosas desagradables para vivir. ¡Como tu futuro entrenador, te lo prometo!

Era la oportunidad de su vida. Algo le decía que debía confiar en él ¿Por qué confiar en un extraño? Su estomago no dudaba de él en lo absoluto. ¡Su instinto le decía que tenía que aprovechar! Le tomo varios segundos asimilarlo, hasta que se levanto del asiento, y sin decir nada, entro a la zona de empleados. Tras dos minutos de espera, Akane volvería a entrar en escena con su camisa blanca y su falda.

— ¡Owari! — Un grito de parte del jefe interrumpe el café — ¡Le he dicho que en horario de trabajo debe usar el uniforme!

— ¡Tu trabajo, y tu horrible traje de maid se pueden ir a la mierda! — Y con un tiro casi perfecto, arroja el vestido arrugado en la cara del dueño. Riéndose aliviada, Akane sale del café gritando animada y esperanzada. Nidai se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al cajero para pagar tanto su pedido, como el de Owari. El jefe estaba furioso por el actuar de la joven, pero no tenía la valentía de confrontar a aquel cliente musculoso.  
  
— ¡Solo vete de aquí! ¡Y ojalá no vuelvas! — Fue lo ultimo que Nekomaru escucho, antes de salir del local, e ir detrás de la chica para caminar a su lado.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto deseabas decir eso?

— Desde el momento en que me obligaron a vestir ese sucio vestido para atraer viejos verdes. ¡Se siente bien no tener que usarlo más! — La joven, por primera vez en semanas, estaba sonriendo de forma genuina.

— Por cierto, — Con un ligero torcido, Nekomaru interrumpe — acabo de darme cuenta que no nos hemos presentado correctamente.

— No te preocupes por esa mierda. ¡Ya sé cómo te llamas, señor “No dejo de gritar mi nombre cada 3 segundos”!

— ¡Tú conocerás mi nombre! ¡Pero yo no conozco el tuyo! Además, no nos hemos presentado como es debido.

De inmediato, el hombre acelera el paso y se para en seco frente a Akane, para luego extenderle la mano en señal de saludo.

— ¡Soy Nekomaru Nidai! ¡Y deseo ayudarte en liberar todo tu potencial atrapado!

La joven solo lo mira con una sonrisa, para luego extender su mano, correspondiendo el saludo.

— Soy Akane Owari. ¡Es un gusto conocerte!

  
  



End file.
